In one embodiment, this invention is directed to an oven which uses hot gas to maintain pre-cooked food at proper temperatures before serving. This type of equipment is often referred to using such terms as a holding oven, or a holding unit, or a food warmer. Such equipment is used in the fast food service industry to heat food prior to serving it.